Curse of the Dragon
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Just when Elphaba and Fiyero think that they've escaped the consequences of the blood oath with Avantador, they discover the oath goes deeper than they ever imagined. Now with their family in danger, can they stop what is coming? Fourth and final in 3rd series! Fiyeraba and Aslinda! COMPLETE 5/4/17!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the last of this series. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 **Curse of the Dragon**

 _By 18lzytwner_

 **Chapter 1**

Ten years had passed since the birth of Isabelle Tiggular and in that time she had grown up spending time in both the Emerald City and the Vinkus. It had been eight years since her little brother, Semir, royal heir to the Vinkun Throne, had joined the family. They fought as siblings do but never anything serious and for the most part they managed to enjoy each other's company.

"Izzy, would you be a dear and get me that book off the shelf regarding last year's finances?" Elphaba asked. She was eyeball deep in paperwork on her desk and her daughter had come into her office to ask for help with her homework, which was usually just an excuse to spend time with her mother. Isabelle hopped up from the small desk that had been put in the office especially for her, after setting her books aside and got the book in question.

"Aunt Glinda having issues with the Council?" She asked.

"When is your Aunt not having trouble with the Council?" Her mother chuckled.

"Point," Isabelle chuckled herself.

"Where is your brother?" Elphaba wanted to know, wondering just who was looking after the feisty eight year old.

"Dad took him for target shooting and boxing practice," her daughter said.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that," she sighed.

"Dad learned how to hunt when he was six. I think Semi can handle it. Besides he needs to be able to stand up for himself and the traditional ways that Dad is teaching him will certainly do that," Isabelle shrugged and got back to her books. While she did not have her mother's skin tone, she did have her smarts. Even though she was only ten, Isabelle was much wiser beyond her years.

"Is he getting picked on again?" Elphaba gave her daughter a look.

"His skin is green and he's smarter than half the kids in his class," Isabelle pointed out. Her mother cringed inwardly. She had been so concerned that her first child would be green but she hadn't worried with her second. The rules of genetics gave her only a twenty-five percent chance, especially after having one normal child, but it seemed that her genetics decided to have a good laugh at Semir's expense. Elphaba decided to speak to Fiyero about possibly speaking to the headmaster again.

"Don't even think about talking to the headmaster again. It'll do no good," as if her daughter knew what she was thinking.

"Why not?" The green woman raised an eyebrow.

"Because they called him a snitch and he ended up with that black eye," Isabelle told her.

"He said he got that while your father was training him!" Elphaba was partially furious and partially concerned.

"Yeah they lied," her daughter shook her head.

"Then I guess I'll be talking to your father this evening anyway," her mother said. Isabelle chuckled and looked back at her work. The two fell into a comfortable silence but it only lasted a few minutes when Isabelle pressed her fingers to the side of her head and moaned. Elphaba was up like a shot and at her daughter's side.

"Another migraine?" She asked and all the young girl could do was nod. Quickly, the witch went to her desk, opened the drawer, and pulled out the medicine that Doctor Sebastian had given her to keep on hand for such occasions. Handing her daughter a cup of water and a pill, the young girl quickly took it. Usually it took ten to fifteen minutes before she started to feel better but instead of feeling better she started screaming in agony. Elphaba scooped up her daughter and started running for the infirmary.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That should calm her down," Doctor Sebastian said after he gave Isabelle a powerful sedative. The girl had fallen asleep quickly but Elphaba worried it would not be enough. She turned to the doctor and pulled him out of earshot of her daughter.

"What is causing this?" She asked him.

"Regrettably, head trauma is just not something we have a lot of ability to diagnose. The only way for me to see inside her head is to crack open her skull and I would really rather not. That is usually the last procedure we do because most patients die from the pain and stress," Sebastian pointed out.

"Magic doesn't have an answer either. They are getting continually worse and if we don't do something we could lose her," Elphaba said.

"Perhaps it is time to speak to Avantador. He knows about your condition. Perhaps it plays into this somehow," the doctor suggested.

"It would seem like we have no choice. I have to fly to the Vinkus. Tell Fiyero and Glinda. The sooner I go, the sooner I get back," the green woman told him. Sebastian nodded and watched her race out of the infirmary.

Flying as fast as she could, Elphaba tried to think of how and why her daughter was suffering so. There were physical causes for migraines but also magical ones. Isabelle would be more likely to have abilities than Semir but she had not shown much in the way of any. By her age, Elphaba had already had magical outbursts. Glinda's daughter, Marisol, was Semir's age and already the young girl was showing signs of being gifted as her mother.

"I could hear you coming a mile away," Avantador smirked as he met Elphaba short of the Vinkun capital and Palace. The dragon landed and held out a hand for her to land on.

"Isabelle has another migraine and this time the only thing that stopped it was a powerful sedative. Is this being caused by our bond? Why is this happening now?" She got right down to business and his smirk disappeared.

"Has she shown any magical abilities yet?" He wanted to know.

"No, which makes no sense considering she is my daughter," Elphaba said.

"I would say that it is part of the problem, barring any physical issues. I think it is time I made a trip to the Emerald City. It has been a long time since I have been and it may be the only way for me to tell what is going on," Avantador told her.

"Are you sure?" She was really starting to worry.

"I am. First, let us go to the Palace. I need to tell the Queen that I will be absent for a day or two. Baki and Efe's families can handle her protection," he said. Elphaba nodded and the dragon took flight back toward the Vinkun Palace.

"Oh dear Elphaba," Adalet said once she'd explained the situation inside the Queen's private chambers. The grandmother worried for her granddaughter and wished she could leave to head to the Emerald City with them.

"We'll keep you informed. Hopefully, Avantador can help us figure this out," she gave a tight smile.

"Please do and let me know if I can help in any way," Adalet told her. Elphaba nodded and then was out of the window on her broom. Avantador offered her a ride once she reached him and they were off as fast as the dragon's wings could take them.

Meanwhile, Fiyero was holding his daughter's hand and Semir sat next to his father. They were both incredibly worried especially since Doctor Sebastian had to give the girl another sedative after the other one wore off. The medical man had then left them alone to worry but he secretly worried as well. If the dragon could not help them, he knew that he would have no choice but to perform a surgery that would most certainly cause her death. It was doomed if they do and doomed if they don't.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Avantador landed just inside the Emerald Palace's walls on the back side of the building near the infirmary. Needless to say, his presence did not go unnoticed and that made everyone nervous. While the Vinkus was used to dealing with magical creatures, the good people of the Emerald City were not.

"Thank you Doctor. What happened while I was gone?" Elphaba smiled slightly as he opened a large window to let her in.

"You are most welcome. I had to give her another sedative. The last one wore off and unfortunately her pain did not subside," Sebastian explained. A worried look crossed her face and she turned to Fiyero, who was just as worried.

"Let me see her. I may be able to offer some insight," the dragon asked. Fiyero and Doctor Sebastian brought Isabelle's limp body to the window and Avantador took her into his hand as gently as he could. Once she was clear of the window, the dragon made a face.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"It is what I feared. Magical constipation," he said.

"Pardon?" Fiyero gave him a look.

"The odor which she gives off. It is undetectable to the human nose but myself and sometimes Griffins can smell it. However, there is a whiff of something else which I cannot place," he admitted.

"That is not reassuring," Elphaba commented.

"I fear this is a two magical creature job. I would like Baki and his group's opinion before I proceed," Avantador told them.

"Proceed with what?" Fiyero asked.

"It takes a special spell to open up one's magical abilities when one is blocked or obstructed. Normally, I could tell Elphaba the spell and she could perform it but since the blood oath has passed to your children, I have to be the only one to perform it. The bigger issue is that the person in question needs to be completely healthy. As I am unsure of that being the case, I do not want to try anything until I get a second opinion from the Griffins," the dragon explained.

"Is Izzy going to be ok?" Semir asked, very concerned for his older sister.

"I will do everything in my power to make it so young prince. Now before I go, is there anything you'd like to say?" He asked which only confused Elphaba and Fiyero. What could their son possibly have to say to the dragon?

"Bensvelk apzen!" Semir smiled.

"That's my boy. Elphaba, I would assume you are coming with?" Avantador wanted to know, skimming right over the fact that Semir could speak Dragon. She nodded looking at her son and then at the magical creature outside. Shaking her head, she climbed into his outstretched hand, next to Isabelle, and they took to the skies.

"What did you say?" Fiyero gave his son a confused look.

"I just wished him good luck. He can save Izzy right?" Semir asked.

"I hope so son, I hope so," Fiyero pulled him into a hug. He needed to speak to Glinda regarding all the latest developments so after the hug, he thanked the doctor and they headed down to the blonde's office.

"What's going on Fiyero? I saw Avantador," Glinda said when he entered her office. She'd been in a meeting when the dragon arrived. Now Asli had taken Semir down to the kitchen for some dessert to help take his mind off things, leaving his wife and the Prince to talk.

"Isabelle is very unwell and he's checking with the Griffins on something before they do anything. I'm not quite sure I understand it all just yet. Isn't it true that men are less likely to have powers than women?" He wanted to know.

"Yes but warlocks are not altogether uncommon. About ten percent of the population has magical abilities and of that ten approximately three percent are warlocks. What does this have to do with Izzy?" The blonde was confused.

"Avantador says that Izzy is magically constipated and then I find out my son can speak Dragon, just like his mother. Do I need to be worried that he could start to have the same symptoms as Izzy?" He asked, very concerned.

"I don't know. Marisol's powers just kind of showed up. However her brother, Erhan, shows no signs of any magical abilities. My guess is that between Elphie and the blood oath, you may have your hands full," Glinda admitted. Fiyero heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"I can't protect them Glin," he said.

"You are doing everything you can for them. They know that. They love you," she told him.

"It's not enough. What are we going to do?" He wanted to know.

"That's usually Elphie's department. She'll come back with good news, I just know it," the blonde tried to reassure him. She had no idea how wrong she would be.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elphaba said nothing during the trip to the Vinkus. Isabelle was still unconscious and she thanked Oz for that. Avantador stayed focused on his night flying and before they knew it they were landing at the Vinkun Palace. Avantador asked the guards to wake Baki and they quickly did so while other guards got a stretcher to help hold Isabelle.

"I need your opinion. Can you smell that?" The dragon asked.

"Magical constipation with a side of…" Baki paused and frowned. He put his nose closer to the unconscious girl's head. He breathed in deeper and then shook his head.

"I'm no medical professional but it smells like a tumor," Baki admitted.

"As I was afraid of," Avantador frowned.

"A tumor?" The color drained from Elphaba's face and a guard caught her as she was suddenly unsteady on her feet.

"I'm afraid so. While I can diagnose, there is no way for me to heal her. Something of this nature would require direct access to the affect area," Baki let that thought settle in. The only way to save Isabelle was to open her skull.

"There has to be another way," one of the guards spoke up. The Palace guards had watched the children grow up and though they did not know them personally, no one ever had anything bad to say when it came to the royals and how they treated their subjects.

"Even I need direct access. I'm the most powerful person in Oz and I can't help my daughter," tears started to trail down Elphaba's face.

"We will find a way Princess. I will fetch Doctor Magi," another guard said and he was off like a shot.  
"Perhaps it is time to retrieve the Grimmerie. It may be the only hope that we can offer," Avantador suggested.

"The spells are permanent. If I make a mistake it could only make things worse," Elphaba said as the guard helped her stand on her own two feet.

"Ah but you see the spells are only permanent when you don't have a dragon to assist. The spell you used on Fiyero was easily reversed," the dragon pointed out.

"But…" Elphaba started.

"And the prophecy was wrong regarding the Dragonlords. Your son is well on his way. We are in control here Elphaba. We can do this," Avantador urged.

"We could kill her!" The green woman argued.

"If we do nothing, she dies anyway. I know we're talking about your daughter but we have to try," Avantador argued. Elphaba slumped her shoulders. He was right. No matter what happened, now they must do everything they can to try and save Isabelle even if it might kill her.

"I need Fiyero and the Grimmerie," she said.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can. Move everyone inside," the dragon told her. She nodded and watched as he flew off. The soldiers quickly moved Isabelle inside and one of them told her that the Queen and the Doctor would meet them in the infirmary. Elphaba gave a slight smile and thanked them for their help.

"How bad is it?" Adalet asked once they had settled Isabelle into the infirmary. Both she and Elphaba sat on either sides of the bed, holding the girl's hands.

"Very. Baki and Avantador believe that she has a brain tumor. No one has ever successfully removed one and had the patient survive. Avantador believes that magic is the only way to save her," Elphaba heaved a sigh.

"You don't?" The Queen wondered.

"While a general healing spell does not need to be specific, when it comes to sensitive areas such as the heart and the brain, the spell must be specific. A magical miss will more than likely kill the patient. While we were in school, we were always told to collaborate with a medical professional on such cases or to move onto others that we knew we could save. It's a cold thing to do but for the greater good, it is a necessity," the green woman explained.

"And Isabelle?" Adalet gave her a look.

"I have no choice. I must try. If I don't and she dies, I'll never forgive myself," Elphaba said.

"And if you kill her?" The Queen wondered.

"I'll never forgive myself," she sighed.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Doctor Magi had to give Isabelle another sedative before Fiyero and Avantador could arrive. Elphaba tried to go over everything she could remember from her medical magic class and the good doctor gave her an updated anatomy lesson. They lived in a time where unless the physician was used to treating wounds suffered in battle most doctors did not know enough about the human body and its important components to offer any real solutions. Most people viewed cutting into the body to be sacrilege and some religious zealots believed that their deity would save them. The latter was often proven wrong but of course sometimes the treatment offered by physicians was often ten times worse than the actual affliction. Healing spells were great but they did not aid in the actually learning about the human body. Baki offered words of advice regarding what he and Avantador had referred to as "magical constipation". Elphaba confessed that they did not call it that at Shiz and she needed more clarification.

"We're here," Fiyero announced as Avantador helped him through an open window in the infirmary. Elphaba rushed up to him and crushed him in a hug.

"Avantador explained on the way. What is the plan?" He asked her when they pulled apart. He looked her right in the eyes to see if he could detect just how confident she was feeling. There wasn't much there and he grew very worried as he handed her the Grimmerie.

"Baki explained what he and Avantador meant by "magical constipation" and I believe it is what Morrible used to call a magical block. It often occurs when one who has powers can't access them or when one has powers and doesn't know it. In either case, there is part of the brain that refuses to acknowledge the capabilities that the person possesses. People gifted with magical powers often use more of their brain than those that do not possess powers," she told him.

"This is a good thing then right? You know exactly what part of her brain is afflicted right?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"It is in a way. Without direct access I'm still flying a little blind but since we've narrowed it down, the Grimmerie might be able to help," Elphaba explained.

"Then I guess you'd better get reading and I'll stay with Izzy," Fiyero said.

"How is Semi?" She asked, worried about her son.

"I didn't wake him. Glinda and Asli promised to look after him," he told her.

"Probably for the best right now," Elphaba frowned and then headed for the window. Avantador held out his hand and she climbed aboard. The two quickly got to collaborating.

"Oh Izzy," Fiyero heaved a sigh as he plunked himself down in the chair that Elphaba had formerly occupied.

"I'm so sorry Fiyero," Adalet said.

"I am too. I only wish we knew before it had gone this far," he told her.

"I think we all would have liked that. Most of the time though we don't get that choice," his mother reminded him.

"I know I just feel useless," he admitted.

"I know that feeling. Between Elphaba and Avantador, this should be easy," Adalet smiled slightly. She was trying to put on a brave face but deep down she was a mess.

"Right," Fiyero smiled back at her. Lying to themselves might be the only way to get through for the moment. About an hour later, Elphaba was coming back through the window.

"We think we have it," she said. Everyone in the room swallowed hard as she took a seat next to her daughter and put her hand on the girl's forehead.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elphaba finished the spell that should remove the tumor and then Avantador cast the one needed to remove the magical block on the young girl. They all watched and waited to see what would happen next.

"How do you know it worked?" Fiyero asked.

"I believe that will be up to me," everyone cleared the way as Baki stepped forward and leaned down to see if he could smell anything. He sniffed and sniffed some more but said nothing. It seemed like an eternity had passed and the Griffin frowned.

"The magical block is gone but I'm still getting a whiff of tumor. It might be more deeply entrenched than we originally thought," he said.

"Can we use the spell Elphaba used for the targeted area on her whole head?" Fiyero asked.

"I would try it. Just change a few words," Avantador suggested. Elphaba swallowed hard and then took a deep breath. Focusing all her energy and her will on the spell, she placed her hand on her daughter's forehead again and chanted. Suddenly Isabelle began to convulse and the nurses moved in to make sure that she didn't hurt herself.

"What's happening?" Elphaba wanted to know, hoping the dragon would have some sort of answer.

"Cast a general healing spell!" He said. Quickly, the witch did so and the Isabelle calmed.

"Why would she do that?" The Queen asked.

"I have no idea. Baki, can you smell anything?" Elphaba asked. The Griffin performed another smelling test and this time he did not frown.

"Have Avantador confirm but I believe the tumor is gone," he smiled. Carefully, the nurses helped get the Princess to the dragon's outstretched hand. He performed the same test and was all smiles as well.

"Nothing to do now but wait for her to wake up," he said.

"How long could that be?" Adalet asked.

"That is something we can't say. I think we all can breathe though now," Avantador told her.

"I don't want to be a party pooper but how do we know we got it all? I don't want to doubt you all but this is uncharted territory," Fiyero pointed out.

"Your concern is warranted but for now let us see what happens when she wakes up. If there seem to be no side effects, I'd feel pretty confident that we got it," the dragon said.

"All right, everyone out. Isabelle needs her rest and so do the rest of you," Doctor Magi announced.

"We can't…" Elphaba started.

"You can and I'll know where to find you," Magi smiled at her. Fiyero took her hand and let her out of the room with Adalet not far behind. They'd started moving down the hallway toward the bedroom they kept on their visits to the Palace when a guard ran to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, we just received word that the Governor of Munchkinland has been assassinated!" He announced, waving a letter in his hand.

"What?" Adalet gave him a look as he handed over the letter.

"How did this letter come to the Palace?" Elphaba asked.

"It was delivered by Bird. He is awaiting the Queen's reply in her office," the guard explained.

"Reply?" Fiyero was confused.

"The letter states that Governor Mooj is dead. He was killed by his advisors who are now in control of Munchkinland. They are asking for Vinkun assistance," Adalet explained.

"Who wrote the note?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"Boq? Is that the Munchkin you knew in school?" The Queen asked.

"Could be," Fiyero nodded.

"Send word to Lady Glinda immediately and gather the Council," Adalet ordered the guard who ran off back down the hall.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I can't leave you guys alone for five minutes can I?" Glinda asked. She'd arrived at the Vinkun Palace after Avantador went to pick her up. He was faster than her bubble and no one was sure how long they could wait to respond. Still since the Bird had arrived, hours had already passed. Now they met in private in the Queen's study.

"You know us," Fiyero smirked.

"How is Izzy?" Glinda wanted to know.

"She's tired but she seems to be on the mend. Do you really think that Boq sent this message?" He asked.

"I haven't spoken to him since Nessa…" the blonde trailed off.

"We haven't either," the Prince admitted.

"Could this be a setup?" Adalet asked.

"I can't imagine Boq would try to do that but if he didn't write that letter then it could be luring us into some sort of trap. The Munchkins have been running amok since Elphie was cleared. Where is she by the way?" Glinda wanted to know.

"Baki went to Munchkinland to see if there was anything he could see from the air. He arrived just as you got here and Fae went to see what he found," the Prince explained.

"We should just let them self-destruct. They're always fighting and trying to start something. Frex was made as if he'd been slighted. As if he was entitled to everything without offering anything," Sergeant Licek spoke up.

"Frex was a bastard but Boq was never like the other Munchkins I met. I could see them using him to get to us. They think we're weak because we haven't shown any signs of force lately," Fiyero admitted.

"Why is it no one seems to understand we have a dragon?" Glinda asked.

"I have no idea," Adalet smirked. Just then Elphaba entered the study.

"What did Baki find?" Her husband wanted to know.

"Well if the Munchkins are faking it then they're doing a damn good job," the green woman said.

"That doesn't sound good," Licek swallowed.

"The Munchkin Army has surrounded the capital building. The city seems to be under martial law. They took a few shots at Baki and thankfully missed," Elphaba told them.

"That is definitely not good," Glinda said.

"How do we really know if them going to defcon five isn't because it's a Wednesday?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"I lived in Munchkinland for most of my life. While defcon five, as you say, is not all that unusual there, I can tell you, Wednesday is not a good enough excuse," his wife said.

"I'm afraid that I have to side with the Council. We're in no position to aid anyone without more information. The Munchkins are always trying to start something. No offense," Adalet said looking at Elphaba.

"None taken. They never accepted me. To them I was never a Munchkin," the green woman smiled slightly.

"But you are the heir to the Governorship," Glinda pointed out.

"We could be looking at a power play here," Licek nodded.

"Then why don't we send in some Gale Force to see what is going on," the blonde suggested.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Glinda sent a message via the Royal Vinkun Bird to the Gale Force outpost nearest the Munchkin capital city. She told them she wanted recon if it was possible and if it wasn't possible, they were to go to the Munchkin Army and tell them they were under orders from Lady Glinda to secure the area for the blonde's expected arrival in the capital the next day. They all figured that would send the Munchkins into a panic and at least they'd have reliable witnesses to relay information to them. They sent the Bird back to the Munchkins with a cryptic letter that would in no way show their hand. It might confuse the people on the other end of the letter but it was necessary in case the letter was intercepted.

"So what now?" Licek asked the Queen after she'd released the Bird from her office window.

"We wait but I want everyone on high alert. If the Gale Force soldiers are attacked or in need of assistance, it will be the reason the Council needs to allow troop movements," Adalet explained.

"And if the Council still refuses?" The Sergeant asked.

"We go in anyway. They don't have the final say and to not assist the soldiers would be to deny our agreement with Glinda. Besides our public show of force will remind those who question me, that the Vinkus is always ready for anything," she told him.

"Yes your Highness," Licek smirked and saluted before running off to the troops. Adalet went in search of her family and found them all with Glinda in the infirmary. They were checking up on Isabelle and debating whether or not to send her back to the Emerald City.

"Don't I get a say in this?" The ten year old asked.

"Honey, you need to rest and be safe. The Emerald City is the furthest you can possibly get from Munchkinland and it will be the safest," Elphaba explained.

"And waste valuable resources to get me there? You have no idea when a letter from the Gale Force will be coming back," Isabelle pointed out.

"How did you know about the letter?" Fiyero asked, knowing that no one sitting next to her had told her about it.

"I have no idea," she admitted.

"The magical block has been lifted perhaps your abilities are starting to show," Glinda smiled.

"Reading minds is tricky business and not something I've ever had the ability to do," Elphaba pointed out.

"But you get visions. Perhaps this is the next step in the evolutionary chain," Adalet suggested. Elphaba nodded but wasn't so sure. It could be a remnant of the magic cast to remove the tumor.

"At any rate, it may be best to leave Izzy here until we're absolutely sure she doesn't need any magical assistance," Adalet continued.

"Not a bad point," Glinda said.

"Semir has no idea what is going on. He has to be losing his mind. I want both of my children out of harm's way," Fiyero told them. Elphaba went to open her mouth when she realized that the entire room had frozen and Isabelle was screaming. Quickly she quieted her.

"You do take after me," she smirked slightly.

"How did I do that?" Isabelle asked.

"This used to happen to me before I learned to control my abilities. Long story but for now…" Elphaba snapped her fingers and the room resumed its hustle and bustle.

"Isabelle is staying and that is that. She just froze the room," Elphaba told them.

"Her mother's daughter," Glinda chuckled. Fiyero didn't seem happy but he knew that if his daughter was already showing powers, she'd need her mother.

"Fine but if things start getting dicey or we have to go to Munchkinland…" he started.

"Agreed. Isabelle will be taken to the Emerald City should our presence be needed in Munchkinland," Elphaba nodded.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wishing you all Happy holidays. More is on the way next week. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"It's quiet," Elphaba pointed out as she and Fiyero took an after dinner stroll around the Palace grounds. They were enjoying the quiet beginning of sunset or at least trying to.

"Too quiet," he agreed.

"We should have heard something by now, one way or the other," she said.

"You don't think that the Munchkins killed all those soldiers do you?" Fiyero asked.

"They'd be crowing from the rooftops telling everyone that they defeated the might Gale Force," his wife admitted.

"Good point," he nodded.

"Should we send a Griffin for some night time reconnaissance?" Elphaba wondered.

"Might not be a bad idea. If he happens to run into the messenger on the way then all the better," Fiyero nodded again. They turned and headed for the Palace's main doors and were met by Sergeant Licek.

"The Queen has ordered the troops to mobilize," he said.

"We received news?" Elphaba was surprised that the order would be given without proof of what was going on in her former homeland.

"She and Glinda are afraid that the Munchkins are calling the bluff and preparing for Glinda's arrival," the Sergeant told them.

"All right. Gather all the allotted troops, leaving enough behind to defend the Palace and lower town," Fiyero said.

"The process is already started. I would assume you would like to lead the men your Highness," Licek gave a slight smile.

"Ready my horse," he gave a smile and a nod back.

"Your armor and rifle are also at the ready," the Sergeant said.

"Excellent. Who is taking Isabelle back to the Emerald City?" The Prince wanted to know.

"Avantador is the fastest and has already taken flight. He intends to remain here at the Palace to aid the soldiers left behind should they need it. Also, it will look from the outside as though nothing is different. Baki, Ilhan, and Efe will be travelling with us while Dilan, Feray, and Leila will remain to assist Avantador," Licek explained.

"Seems like everything is in order then. I'm assuming that Glinda and I will ride with the troops until dawn and then head for the Munchkin capital city on broom and in bubble?" Elphaba asked.

"That is the current plan," the Sergeant nodded.

"Then we best get a move on. Moving troops in the dark is not easy but luckily the Munchkins have no aerial force to speak of. The further we move undetected the better," she said.

"We leave in ten minutes," Licek told them. This would effectively time their departure with the final rays of the sun over the mountains. Quickly the group split up to get to their preparations. Elphaba wished she'd been able to say goodbye to her daughter but she knew that Avantador could not be away for too long as the kingdom would be short on soldiers. Heaving a sigh, her focus remained on getting everything she needed. She was not looking forward to returning to the country she once called home but she knew that if the letter had been right and Governor Mooj was in fact dead, then there were bigger things to worry about.

Ten minutes passed and the troops began moving out of the Palace gates. They were wished well by the Queen and the lady Griffins. Elphaba swallowed hard as she watched the Palace shrink from view from the inside of the covered wagon, she and Glinda rode in. She had no idea of the homecoming that the Munchkins had planned and just what they were walking into.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dawn came and they were only about an hour from the Munchkin border and only about ten minutes from the border with Gillikin. They had made good time in the dark but the troops were feeling the effects of the lack of sleep. Elphaba suggested they at least pause for everyone to catch a quick nap. They were in the woods and had little danger of being spotted since they were still in Vinkun territory. Fiyero agreed and quickly the troops dispersed off the main road to catch some shuteye.

"How long until the Munchkins wonder if we're coming?" Elphaba asked her friend.

"I would think noon would be the latest we could put them off. How long is it to the capital?" Glinda asked.

"Only about two hours. The troops can sleep for at least two hours before they need to get moving again," her green friend explained.

"They need it. You and I were able to catch some sleep on the way but we should discuss the plan," the blonde pointed out.

"Not a bad idea," Elphaba smiled. The two quietly conversed and Elphaba kept an eye on the sun. It wasn't long before she shook Fiyero awake and he quickly set about waking the troops up.

"They could use a pick me up," her husband pointed out.

"They could and I wish we had something. Once they get moving again, they'll feel better," she said. He nodded and then made sure they weren't leaving anyone behind. With the crack of the whip, they were off and moving again only about fifteen minutes after Fiyero had started waking them.

"Once we hit the border, you and I are on our own," Glinda swallowed.

"The troops won't be far behind," Elphaba smiled slightly.

"I hope so because there is no telling what condition the Gale Force will be in," the blonde shivered slightly as her nerves began to fray.

"Hey. We're the most powerful people in Oz, both magically and politically. The Munchkins can't think that harming us will do anything for them. They know that your husband would come down on them like a ton of bricks. When they see me, then they'll know that the Vinkus would also come after them. They might not be the brightest bunch but even they aren't that stupid," Elphaba tried to calm her down the best she could.

"I suppose you're right but I'm not feeling any better about it," Glinda admitted.

"Milady's, we are only ten minutes from the Munchkin border," their driver announced.

"Ready?" Elphaba asked.

"As I'll ever be," the blonde grumbled. Elphaba only nodded and grabbed her broom. Glinda took deep breaths and tried to focus on making a bubble. She knew she had to calm down because she couldn't leave her best friend to defend them both. To be honest, the blonde was very confused as to why she was so nervous. It wasn't as if she hadn't done this before.

"We're here. Unnamed Godspeed," the driver said. With that, Elphaba and Glinda took to the skies. Fiyero watched as they headed for the capital. Then he turned to his troops and said,

"Be on your toes. We've officially left Gillikin and stepped into Munchkin territory." There was a lot of nodding but not much else. The troops were tired but basically now that they'd officially left the safety of the Vinkun borders, they were all on high alert.

As Elphaba and Glinda flew, they hardly spoke. Both of them were more worried than they cared to admit about this mission. It would only take fifteen minutes to get to the capital since they were flying and before they knew it, they could see the buildings. Moments later, the shooting started.

"Evasive action!" She shouted to Glinda.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just noticed a little mistake that I made in Chapter 10. I have corrected that chapter just so you know. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"I thought you said they weren't that stupid!" Glinda shouted as they headed towards the ground. Her bubble offered her more protection than Elphaba's broom but not much when it came to high speed projectiles.

"Apparently, they still don't like their vegetables," the green woman cracked a joke but Glinda was not amused. Now on the ground on the edge of the city, they ran for cover behind an old two-story building. The shooting had stopped almost as quickly as it had started and both ladies wondered if that was only because they'd lost sight of their quarry.

"We have to warn Fiyero," Elphaba said.

"Agreed but how? We take to the sky again and we're libel to get shot at," Glinda pointed out.

"Well we can't stay here, we have to find a place to hide and regroup," her friend said. They looked around the side of the seemingly abandoned building for an entrance. There was no door but a broken window which they carefully squeezed through. Once inside, the two made a quick sweep of the room they landed in and the surrounding ones. The building was indeed abandoned and they headed to the second floor.

"This place has been empty for a while," the blonde said after they successfully looked around the upper floor.

"Yes it has. I'd like to get up on the roof. It's going to be our best vantage point," her friend told her.

"Agreed but it won't offer much cover. Right now we're concealed in here. With any luck we can hide for a little bit before trying to get back to Fiyero," Glinda hoped that the green woman would agree.

"All right," Elphaba acquiesced.

"I'm assuming the Gale Force troops met with a terrible end," the blonde heaved a sigh.

"A good guess, considering our circumstances. With no backup, Fiyero and the troops may be heavily outnumbered," Elphaba worried.

"Yes but they are considerably more trained than the Munchkins," Glinda pointed out. Elphaba nodded.

"Still with the element of surprise on their side, they may be able to overcome the difference," she said.

"Can we cast a disguise spell and move about the capital to see if we can find Boq?" The blonde wanted to know.

"It isn't a bad idea but it also isn't safe. If the spell should fail for any reason there will be no hiding me," Elphaba reminded her. Glinda understood what she meant and looked out a nearby window.

"The streets are completely empty and it's the middle of the day," she said.

"Then the only way out of here is through the sky. The letter must have been real. The Governor is dead and the new leaders have everyone staying inside while they use the troops to keep the streets clear," Elphaba shook her head.

"What for?" Her friend was confused by the move.

"I don't know but…" the green woman started but stopped when she heard the sound of hoof beats. They were definitely from more than one horse which made both of them get up to look out the window.

"Popsicle?" Glinda recognized her father and the troops behind them. The Vinkun troops had cut through a tiny portion of Gillikin in order to reach the Munchkin border but she had not thought that her father would have found out. Of course, since the Vinkus and Gillikin were allies the troops had not felt at unease. Borders had shifted over the years as the Emerald City grew and needed more land for herself. All but the Munchkins had agreed to the arrangement since it was mostly empty fields and forests that would be affected. Since the Munchkins did not, and the Wizard was ruling things, he just used the Gale Force to get what he wanted from the Munchkins.

"What would your dad be doing here? They must have hauled butt to get here so quickly," Elphaba was confused.

"Unless he was vacationing with Momiscle near the border. Our little country villa is near the garrison at the Munchkin border," Glinda pointed out.

"We should join them," her friend said.

"Yes let's," Glinda nodded.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Glinda? Elphaba? What are you doing here?" Highmuster Arduenna asked completely confused.

"We'll explain but we need to get everyone out of sight. The Munchkins have killed their Governor and tried to shoot us out of the sky," Elphaba explained. Highmuster shook his head.

"I knew those bastards were up to no good," he muttered. He turned in his saddle and quickly ordered the troops to disperse in between the buildings. Once everyone was off the road, Elphaba and Glinda brought him and his commanders into the building they'd been using so they could discuss their next step.

"Governor Mooj was supposed to meet me at the country villa three days ago. When he didn't show and didn't send a note, I rounded up the men and figured we'd best have a look," Glinda's father explained.

"Explains how you got here so fast," Glinda smiled slightly.

"What are you two doing here and how do you know the Governor is dead?" Highmuster asked.

"We received a letter that was supposedly from Boq while we were in the Vinkun capital. It explained that the Governor was dead and that they were under martial law. They were asking for our assistance but we didn't know if the letter was truly from Boq or a ploy. It would seem now that it was the latter," Elphaba said.

"I should think so. The only reason they sent it to the Vinkus was because they wanted to draw you out. Boq would have sent it there because he knew the Queen would contact Fiyero. Where is the lad anyway?" He wanted to know.

"Heading this way with troops and into a trap. We sent some Gale Force from their base inside Munchkinland for reconnaissance and never heard from them," Glinda explained.

"I'll send my fastest rider to alert them to hold back," the Gillikin lord said.

"We might need the reinforcements. If the new leaders have barricaded themselves inside the capital building, they'll be well entrenched," Elphaba said.

"All right, I'll have them rerouted to attack from the other side of the capital building. The Munchkins will have a tough time defending both sides of the building at once," he suggested.

"Excellent idea," Elphaba nodded. Quickly, Highmuster turned to his men and one of them took off running.

"What does killing Mooj and trying to lure you in do for the Munchkins?" He asked.

"I am still technically heir to the Governorship. When my father and sister passed, the responsibility was then passed to me. When I became an outlaw, my rights to the positon were terminated. However, upon Glinda clearing me, I could legally attempt to take the position. I assured then Governor Qua that I had no interest. In my latest talks with Mooj, he mentioned trying to heal Munchkinland. As in, bring the daughter back into the fold, kind of thing. I told him that I'm already Grand Vizier and Princess of the Vinkus and that I thought he was doing a great job. Maybe there is something more he didn't tell me," she shrugged.

"We better get on the move. Our presence has no doubt been discovered and I would hazard a guess that we'll be encountering armed Munchkins soon, especially since they could be looking for you, my dear," Highmuster frowned.

"Agreed. Let's go," Elphaba nodded. Glinda heaved a sigh and peeked out a nearby broken window. Still no one was moving about the streets and it made her nervous.

"Let's be careful then. I don't trust any of this," the blonde commented.

"You aren't the only one," her friend patted her shoulder.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

While their parents were off fighting the Munchkins, Isabella and Semir were trying not to think of what kind of danger their parents were in. Avantador's presence at dropping off the elder sibling had caused a stir but Captain Asli assured the good people of the Emerald City that his trips to their fair city had been missions of mercy for Isabella. This only replaced their first concern with the second and the Captain explained that with the dragon's help, Isabella was doing just fine. Thankfully everyone seemed glad to hear it and life resumed as it usually would.

Later inside the Palace, Marisol and Erhan were playing with their best friends in the library, when Isabella put her fingers to her head. Marisol gave her a look and then looked over at the boys who were playing chess in the far corner of room. They had not seen and the younger girl kept her voice down,

"Are you having another headache?"

"I don't know what it is. Since I was freed of my medical issues, my body seems more out of joint than before," Isabella admitted.

"What is happening?" Marisol asked.

"I'm getting images flashing before my eyes and then a slight twinge in my head and then I get nauseous," the older girl explained.

"We need to go see Professor Cengel," Marisol suggested, mentioning her sorcery teacher. The woman stayed in the Palace as she also aided Glinda and Elphaba if they ever needed a spell book or had a question, though the latter was few and far between. The two witches did not want their children learning sorcery outside of the Palace after their own experiences with Morrible and the Professor came highly recommended.

"Agreed," Isabella nodded slightly. Carefully and quietly, the girls stood from their table where they were doing embroidery and moved out of the room, without their brothers even noticing. They worked their way through the halls with Marisol holding the older girl's hand to make sure that she stayed steady. Soon they were at the professor's door and knocking on it.

"Girls, did we have a lesson today?" Cengel asked. She was ten years older than their mothers and had long brown hair that was slowly turning white. Tall and thin, she towered over everyone she met with few exceptions, Fiyero and Asli, among them.

"No, but I'm having a problem and we aren't sure if it's magic related or something else," Isabella admitted.

"Come in and take a seat," the professor let them in and they took seats across from her desk. Quickly Isabella explained what was going on and the older woman looked deep in thought.

"Your mother is a brave and powerful woman and I suspect that she isn't even aware of what she is doing," Cengel told them.

"Pardon?" Isabella was confused.

"You two are inextricably linked, first by blood, second by the dragon, so you are getting images that she is sending you or that are visions of her. It's not entirely uncommon for relatives to share these kinds of things but my guess is that it is too much for you to handle. Not because you couldn't learn to but you're still weak from everything you've been through," the professor explained.

"I don't share anything like that with Mom," Marisol said.

"It's quite possible, you may never. Your mother is a powerful witch but Miss Elphaba is more powerful than Lady Glinda and I combined," Cengel admitted. Marisol nodded. More than once, Elphaba had proven it to be true and just like her mother, Marisol, was not jealous or upset by that fact.

"So what can we do about it?" Isabella wanted to know.

"I'm afraid rest in a dark room is probably the best thing. You don't want to over stimulate yourself which is probably why you're nauseous. Do you want me to fetch the Captain?" Cengel asked. Isabella was about to respond when she howled out in pain and grabbed her upper right arm. Both Marisol and Cengel rushed to her side.

"I'm bleeding," Isabella looked at her arm with horror. A gash had opened up on her bicep and she had no idea how that was possible.

"Skip the Captain. Marisol, fetch Doctor Sebastian!" Cengel ordered. The young girl took off running and the professor looked to see if she could aid Isabella.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The battle raged on as the Munchkin capital building was surrounded on both the front and back sides by the Vinkun and Gillikinese troops. Being in the middle of the city, the left and right were closely surrounded by buildings, not allowing any real offensive to start from there. Elphaba and Glinda tried to dominate from the skies, however, along with the help of the Griffins. To the Munchkins credit, they were not backing down, but they were simply not as well trained as the Vinkuns and Gillikinese. It was odd because the Munchkins always liked to pick a fight but then again they liked to party and drink too, often to excess.

"Cannon!" Elphaba shouted as the Munchkins prepared to fire. The Griffins and witches scattered before the weapon launched a cannon ball in their general direction. It of course missed them but landed on a Munchkin home, exploding it. Instinct kicked in and Elphaba flew for the home whose remnants were now on fire.

"Is anyone in there?" She called out, hoping that no one had been in there. When silence was returned, she cast a spell to put out the fire. The last thing everyone needed was a raging inferno to burn the Munchkins' capital to the ground.

"They are holed up pretty well in there," Baki said as he landed next to her.

"We have to take out their wall defenses then the walls could be breached and we end this thing before it gets too out of hand," Elphaba told him.

"Let me fix your shoulder first. You're bleeding," he pointed out.

"I'm what?" The green woman looked at her shoulder and noticed that a bullet had grazed her arm just below the shoulder. Baki used his claw and quickly healed it but he could tell that something else was bothering Elphaba. There was no time as another cannon ball landed nearby bouncing around on the ground before exploding. Luckily, they were in the air before it went off and the shrapnel missed them only by a hair or two. They were flying toward the walls of the capital building when they saw Ilhan dive bomb the cannon. He screeched and the Munchkins surrounding it bolted. Picking the unit up in his claws he transported it over the wall and dropped it, breaking it into pieces.

"Score one for the good guys," Baki smiled, proud of his son. They then heard cheering from the other side of the building and found that Efe had destroyed the other cannon in a similar fashion.

"They'll resort to boiling oil next," Elphaba warned.

"Looks like Glinda has that covered," he pointed out. The blonde hurled an energy bolt at the large vat of oil. It caught fire and exploded sending shrapnel and pieces of wall everywhere. As her father's troops fell back to avoid the mess and certain death, she flew to the other side and did the same as she had done on the other side.

"The battle would seem to have been won. The Munchkins are trapped inside the walls," Baki said.

"Then it's time to finish things once and for all through the air," Elphaba said before zooming to the capital building. The Griffin followed her and they met up with Glinda, Efe, and Ilhan.

"We have to find the new Governor. Only then will the Munchkins stand down," the green woman told them. They nodded and split up to cover more ground. Elphaba landed on a balcony which she hoped led to the Governor's chambers. The door to the inside opened easily and there inside the room she found Governor Mooj. He was most certainly dead as the smell could attest. She noticed that his throat had been cut while he had to have been sleeping. Shaking her head, Elphaba pressed on.

Finding the door to the hallway was locked, she was glad that she was on the inside and quickly unlocked it. Once out into the hallway, she noticed it to be vacant. Her nerves were on high alert and energy crackled at her fingertips.

"Freeze!" Came a shout from behind her. She whirled around and was shocked to find the Tin Man. He must have been very well oiled as she never heard him move.

"Tin Man? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Trying to help my people, unlike you," he said.

"Mooj was murdered and the good people of Munchkinland are in trouble, that's why I'm here," Elphaba told him.

"Bringing armies and Griffins," the Tin Man said.

"The Vinkuns came with me. It would seem that Mooj was supposed to have a meeting with Glinda's father. As you can guess, he never made it," she narrowed her eyes at him, unsure if he was playing a game. He'd been one of the ones who had led the charge against her and she had no idea where his loyalties currently lied.

"Then I must do what I can to avenge my condition and it starts with you," the Tin Man told her and he charged with his ax.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Elphaba dodged the first swing of the ax with ease. Obviously the Tin Man had no intention of dethroning the current Governor. She shot a bolt of energy at the metal man and hit him squarely in the chest. He cried out but turned and came at her again.

"You're not the Boq, I remember. You would never have thrown your lot in with those that sought power and to hurt the average citizen. Especially not after what Nessa did to you. Though you did follow the Wizard so perhaps the real Boq has been long gone," Elphaba smirked as she dodged him once more. This time he left his back to her and she shot him with an energy bolt in the back. This put him on the ground.

"What no snappy comebacks? No, die bitch? Nothing?" She asked as she kicked the ax free of his hands. The weapon skidded across the floor and far out of reach. Instead what she got was sobbing. Instantly, there was a pang of guilt for being so mean but it was gone as quickly as it had come because he could be playing her too.

"Freeze!" Voices behind her shouted. She whirled around and there stood two Munchkins and they had leveled their rifles at her.

"This is getting old," Elphaba muttered.

"Drop the broom!" One of them shouted.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to speak with your new Governor. The bloodshed needs to end," she said.

"Drop the broom!" The other insisted. Elphaba heaved a sigh and did as she was told. Just as she did though, there was shouting downstairs and the unmistakable voice of Fiyero shouting at his men. They'd stormed the capital building and now flooded the lower floors.

"Don't move! The first one screamed. Elphaba didn't move a muscle, afraid that they'd shoot or do something that they would all regret.

"Are you in need of assistance Princess?" Baki was behind the men, having come up the stairs after realizing that the green woman wasn't with any of the troops. The two Munchkins whirled around and froze.

"That would be swell," Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Gentlemen, surrender peacefully. Your Governor has been captured. It's all over," Baki said. They dropped their weapons and put their hands up in the air.

"There you go. Now just walk down the stairs like that and no one will get hurt," the Griffin promised. They nodded and took off.

"What about him?" Baki asked, jerking his head toward the Tin Man who was seemingly still sobbing on the floor.

"You're going to rust something terrible if you keep doing that. Come on. Up we go," Elphaba grabbed his arm and tried to help him up. Suddenly, his elbow swung out and Elphaba tried to move back away from him, not knowing what he was trying to do.

"Princess!" Baki lunged at the Tin Man and knocked him down. He then took a claw and used it like a can opener on the metal man's back – a wide gash opening up in the material that still made him some sort of a man. Tin Man screamed in pain as the Griffin pushed him aside, hurrying to Elphaba.

She tried to form words but suddenly found that she could not. Baki quickly assessed the situation and it wasn't good. There was a dagger sticking out of her stomach, something that the Tin Man had somehow concealed on his body. Blood flowed from the wound and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Prince Fiyero! Lady Glinda!" Baki called out, hoping that someone would come. He could not remove the dagger nor could he help her without assistance. Elphaba grabbed his leg and he looked at her.

"Curse… of… the... dragon…" was the last thing she said before losing consciousness.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Later, inside the capital building's infirmary, Elphaba awoke to find Fiyero pacing nearby. She didn't get a chance to open her mouth and say something when there was a flurry of fluffy dress and blonde hair. Suddenly the fluffy dress and blonde hair were on top of her.

"Elphie!" The squeal could have shattered glass.

"Hi Lin," Elphaba cringed. Just as suddenly as the blonde was on top of her, she was being pulled off by Fiyero. The Vinkun Prince then sat down on the bed and pulled his wife to him.

"I thought you promised me you wouldn't do this to me again," he said.

"I tried, honestly I did," Elphaba smiled; glad to be in his arms.

"You gave us a scare. Glad I was here to help you," Glinda interjected. Fiyero helped Elphaba sit up against the head of the bed with pillows behind her back.

"As am I. We have a bigger problem though," the green woman told them.

"Like that tin can that tried to kill you?" The blonde clenched her fists.

"Well that and…"

"The dragon," Baki finished as he entered the room.

"Yes that," Elphaba nodded.

"Avantador isn't here. What do you mean?" Fiyero was confused.

"Earlier, I healed a wound on Miss Elphaba's arm and she didn't even know she was hurt. Then before she lost consciousness she said something about a curse," Baki said.

"While we bonded with the dragon, we never gave the children a choice. Now that Izzy has her powers, I think that what happens to me could be happening to her," she explained.

"What?" Fiyero was struggling to believe that his daughter, who was hundreds of miles away, was in danger.

"I had a wound on my arm. I had been grazed by a bullet and was bleeding, yet I didn't feel it. When the knife went into me, I felt nothing. Not only is that a new development, it is certainly not a good one," Elphaba shook her head.

"How can you be sure?" Glinda asked.

"I'm not, it's more of a feeling but in all of my research it's the only thing that makes sense. However, the only way to prove my theory is to get home to Izzy," her friend said.

"Well that isn't happening anytime soon. The Munchkins are a disaster area," Fiyero heaved a sigh.

"Governor Mooj was murdered in his sleep. They tried to kill everyone in this room and Glinda's father and then the Tin Man tried to kill me. Did something else happen while I was out?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"The soldiers turned on their leader. Those Gale Force soldiers we sent in for reconnaissance were ambushed and murdered. That act alone is enough to execute him for crimes against the government and people of Oz. The bigger issue is that there literally is no power structure left. Anyone loyal to Mooj was killed, which include some of the Council," Glinda shook her head.

"So no one left to run the roost," Baki said.

"That isn't the only issue. Boq's letter was proven to be fake and what's worse, I've discovered what happened to him," Elphaba told them.

"He's dead isn't he?" Glinda was starting to tear up.

"Worse. He hasn't been able to reverse the spell I had to cast on him to save his life," she said.

"Fae?" Fiyero gave her a look, having a pretty good idea of where she was heading.

"The tin can is your friend Boq?" Baki asked.

"How'd you know?" Elphaba gave him a look.

"The only way a walking metal man can exist is through magic," the Griffin gave her a wink.

"Boq is the Tin Man?" Glinda couldn't believe it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Elphaba had explained everything and Glinda had taken in the facts. The blonde seemed completely heartbroken. While Boq had had a major crush on the blonde, the feelings were not mutual. Still she looked at him as a friend and was distressed to hear of what had become of him.

"So he wrote the letter to get us here and to kill us," Glinda slumped in the chair she'd been sitting in.

"The Boq we once knew is long gone, I'm afraid. I'm sorry," Elphaba heaved a sigh.

"Can you fix him?" Fiyero asked.

"Perhaps Avantador can but that probably won't change who he's become. He hates me and was more than willing to kill me. I wouldn't trust him anywhere near any of you," the green woman said.

"Shall I dispatch him?" Baki wanted to know.

"You may have to. He attempted to murder the Grand Vizier of Oz and Princess of the Vinkus," Glinda sighed.

"Is he locked up?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course. My talons did a number on him and no one can do anything for him medically," Baki told them. She nodded and had the thoughtful look she often got.

"While we decide what to do with Boq, what should we do about the Munchkins?" Fiyero looked at them.

"That is the question of the day," Highmuster Arduenna walked into the infirmary.

"Any ideas Popsicle?" Glinda wanted to know.

"Regrettably all those I knew in the government that I thought to be trustworthy are either dead or have been arrested," he admitted.

"Ouch," Sergeant Licek said having caught the last sentence as he made his way into the room to check on his Prince and Princess.

"Ouch, indeed," Highmuster frowned.

"Efe and Ilhan are keeping an eye on the prisoners. I've sent a messenger to the remaining Gale Force to have them assist us and I have sent word to the Queen and Captain Asli," Licek informed them.

"Excellent work," Fiyero stood and clapped him on the back.

"Well I'm sure you won't be happy about my next thought though," Licek said. They all gave him a look.

"We have the next leader of Munchkinland right here. Princess," the Sergeant gave a tight smile.

"Oh no," Elphaba shook her head, staring at the bunch, realizing that they were all having the same thought. "No, no, no," she continued.

Meanwhile, back in the Emerald City, Isabella was lying in an infirmary bed, the lights were completely out and the curtains closed. Her mysterious wounds had magically disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared. Marisol was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand. She had not wanted to leave her friend, afraid of what could happen next. Semir had nearly lost his mind when he found out his sister was having trouble and her father had kept him away so Isabella could rest.

"I can hear you thinking," Isabella's voice floated through the darkness.

"No you can't. Rest. Your folks will be here as soon as they can," Marisol smirked.

"Yes, boss," the older girl sighed. Soon, Marisol could hear her breathing even out and that's when she left her seat and crawled into the bed next to her.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"It would seem that Glinda has things under control in Munchkinland. Though I can assume that Miss Elphaba is not in a good mood," Captain Asli said.

"Oh?" Professor Cengel's eyebrows went up.

"They've made her temporary Munchkin-in-charge," Asli chuckled.

"Oh yes that would do it," the Professor chuckled too.

"How are the girls?" He changed the subject.

"Isabella is better but it is easy to see that Marisol is still worried. If they weren't friends, I would swear that they were sisters," she said.

"This is true. They are close but I would think that's because they basically live together too," he nodded.

"That is a good point. Besides all of that though while Isabella was napping, I did some digging and I can't find anything that suggests we can sever the connection between Isabella and her mother. It does seem odd that Semir would not even notice. He has proven that he could be a Dragonlord," Cengel frowned.

"Yes but a daughter is often closer to her mother than a son. Of course that could mean nothing; it's the only thing I can add to this conversation. I have no abilities myself," the Captain gave a slight frown himself.

"Well its uncharted territory. The last reference I could find about a dragon fighting with the Vinkus was well over a hundred years ago. Seems that the Vinkuns tried to keep it close to the vest after that which probably explains why there are no books on it. I believe Fiyero even said that his parents were hiding it from him so I'm guessing that the answer probably only lies with Queen Adalet and Avantador," the Professor said.

"Well we'll worry about that later. Right now I'd better check up on the children and make sure they get dinner. Also, I need to get a letter back to the Sergeant," Asli smiled slightly.

"Very good. I'll keep digging in the books, just in case," Cengel smiled.

"Now I know why Elphaba was so enamored of you. Smart, talented, and books are your friends," the Captain chuckled.

"We do have a lot in common," the Professor smiled and the two separated to do their tasks for the evening.

"Remind me again why this was a good idea?" Elphaba asked, holding her head in her hands.

"Because right now you're the only person legally capable of filling the newly vacated position; that and we literally have no one else we can trust," Fiyero said.

"Don't I have enough on my plate?" The green woman looked at him with a glare that she usually reserved for the children.

"Oh you do but this is only temporary. With word out to the Emerald City and my mother, back up will be on the way," Fiyero smiled slightly trying to deflect.

"Where is Glinda anyway?" Elphaba changed the subject.

"Trying to talk to Boq. Before you say anything I sent Baki down with her," he told her.

"That makes me feel better. Though still makes me nervous," the green woman shook her head. Fiyero nodded but they knew that the blonde needed to check on the man turned tin who used to be their friend.

"Hello Boq," Glinda said as she approached the cell that the Tin Man was being held in.

"Hello Glinda," he said, carefully moving toward her.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"That's close enough tin can. I have permission to make scrap metal out of you," Baki growled.

"I would never hurt Glinda," Boq gave him a look.

"You tried to kill Elphie. After that, I'm afraid I can't trust anything you say," the blonde said.

"She's the Wicked Witch!" He argued.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to Oz and the real Boq would have known that. He would not have believed the Wizard and he would most certainly not turn his back on his friends! You aren't Boq anymore! You've let that metal body take your humanity and now there isn't much I can do to save you. How did this happen? Why?" Glinda wanted to know.

"She turned me into this!" He argued.

"To save your life you idiot! Then you spent all those years trying to track her down and kill her – for what? What was that going to accomplish? Do you have any idea how much she's been through? How much she's tried to do for everyone despite them hating her? You were turned into a national hero. You were given everything you asked for, as Munchkinland treated you like a King. Instead of using this newfound power for good, you throw your lot in with those that killed the Governor? Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" The blonde let him have it. He'd never seen her so angry and he could think of nothing to say. Baki nudged her shoulder toward the door and she turned and left the Tin Man to think about what she said.

"Good people of Munchkinland. There has been a lot going on the last few days. I know that it's scary and I know that I'm the last person you want as your leader. I can promise you that it is only temporary. Governor Mooj was a great man and he will get the funeral befitting the man that he was. As we arrange the services, we will let you know.

"As I stand here, becoming the Governor of Munchkinland, has always been a privilege of the upper class and lineage. Now that there is no longer a line to follow, I believe it is time to bring Munchkinland into the future. It will be a perfect time for a test case and it maybe a little bumpy but I think an open election is something that would work. The people vote for the one they want to be Governor. They hold elections in Ix and it does work.

"In order to do this, I want to hold some town hall meetings after Governor Mooj's funeral and get everyone's input. The sooner we do this, the sooner you all can get back into normal life and routines; the sooner Munchkinland can begin to heal," Elphaba announced to the crowd that had gathered. Efe had gone around the city, spreading the word that she wanted to let everyone know what was going on.

"I appreciate your patience and I appreciate you coming to listen. Soldiers from the Gale Force, Vinkun Guard, and Gillikin Army will be coming around to help with assessing and repairing the damage to homes, businesses, and roads. I ask that anyone with building and repair experience to please come forward. Your help will be much appreciated. Thank you," with that Elphaba turned to head back into the Capitol building.

"That went well," Fiyero smiled.

"Yeah surprisingly," she smiled back.

"We got a letter from the Captain!" Sergeant Licek announced.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Needless to say, the letter from the Captain had made Elphaba want to rush home and check on her children but she knew she could not. It would take weeks for the cleaning up, repairing the capital city, never mind holding some sort of national election. She'd made out a letter to the leaders of Ix for any assistance they could offer, other than what she already understood of the process. In the meantime, word was spread to every corner of Munchkinland for people to begin preparing for an election. For those that had lost their Council representatives, new ones were sought immediately and ordered to the Capital.

The Munchkins seemed to be slowly getting back to normal and Governor Mooj's funeral was the first real look at how the populous was doing. It was a sad affair and Elphaba wanted to have the proper clothes for such an occasion. A local dressmaker offered to help her and Lady Glinda while the local tailor offered his services to Fiyero. The Gale Force offered to assist the visiting soldiers with getting their uniforms cleaned and pressed as well.

Queen Adalet and Glinda's mother, Larena Upland, arrived for the ceremony as well and brought clothes for both ladies. Adalet also brought clothes for Fiyero and the troops. Both ladies had arranged to have food delivered as well so that the influx of people in the Capital did not put so much strain on the local resources.

The funeral went off without a hitch and the next day Elphaba and Glinda got to work with all of the Council members that they had assembled. Fiyero stood by them should things get ugly but with the Griffins stationed right outside the Council doors, there would be no trouble. Elphaba emphasized that this was a chance for Munchkinland to move forward and Glinda emphasized that should this not exactly work out according to plan, no one was to panic. However, she also noted that should a coup occur that the rest of Oz may sit back and let nature take its course. The blonde also reminded them that the Wizard's threat of ruling them under his thumb was something she was not necessarily willing to do but she would do it if she needed to. The Munchkins were now responsible for their own fate and they needed to realize it.

They managed to create three political parties, all with their own ideologies and using the letter from Ix and Elphaba's knowledge of the way things worked, they sent word to the rest of Munchkinland to register to vote under one of the parties. The local tax collector had been given the job to collect all the registrations and report them back to the Governor's office.

They also laid down rules for terms of how long the Governor and Council members would serve. Those that currently held council positions would be given two years to serve and then their positions would go from appointments to elected positions. There were some objections to that at first but once they understood that they could run for reelection it calmed them down.

The new Governor would serve for four years but was limited to two consecutive terms. A Lieutenant Governor would serve as a backup should something happen to the Governor and then the third in line would be the Council Speaker. This would hopefully avoid the mess they were currently in, in the future.

Time slipped by and soon the late summer had become fall and now the winter was upon them. Glinda had left with her parents and the Gillikin Army weeks before. She needed to return to the Emerald City and promised to send a letter as soon as she arrived. Now Elphaba stared at the paperwork in front of her desperately wanted to be home to be with her children for the holidays instead. She hoped that the upcoming election in one week's time would put her fears to rest and a trip home in order.

"I can see the gears turning," Fiyero chuckled as he walked into the office she'd taken as her own.

"I miss the kids," she said.

"I know. So do I. It's almost over. We'll be home before Lurlinemas," he promised.

"I hope so. I'm still worried about everything that they've been going through," she admitted.

"I know. Me too. One problem at a time though," Fiyero kissed the side of her head and then helped her from her chair to head down to dinner.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Elphaba slowly opened Isabella's bedroom door, not wanting to wake the child but wanting to check on her. She and Fiyero had arrived close to midnight and the kids needed their sleep. The election had gone surprisingly well and the Munchkins were well on their way to reclaiming their own destiny. Two days afterward, the Vinkun troops moved out of the capital and headed for home.

Once there, Avantador offered the Prince and Princess a ride home rather than taking a carriage. It would certainly be a faster trip though a colder one to be sure. Eager to be home and to be with the children, they accepted. It worked fairly well too as the city slept the dragon dropped them off and then headed back to the Vinkus with hardly anyone seeing him.

Now as she stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom, she noticed something amiss. There were two bodies in the bed instead of one. The second was easily recognizable was Marisol which made her wonder if Glinda had authorized a sleepover. Smiling slightly, she closed the door and headed for her own bedroom. Fiyero was already there having checked on Semir.

"Our own bed," she sighed.

"I know right?" Fiyero looked up from the fire he was stoking in the fireplace.

"You have to wake someone for the firewood?" Elphaba asked.

"Night guards got it for me and promised to alert the maids when they woke up," he said walking back over to her. He pulled her close and waggled his eyebrows.

"Yes? May I help you?" She gave him a look.

"It's finally just you and me and our bed," he pointed out.

"You make it sound so tempting but I am so tired and cold," she frowned.

"You have to let me warm you up," Fiyero smirked and started kissing her neck. She was like jelly under his ministrations.

"If you insist on doing so, you must allow me to return the favor," she pointed out, suddenly feeling more playful. They hadn't had the time or the energy to fool around while in Munchkinland and to be honest the privacy was lacking as well. Fiyero picked up his wife and carried her to the bed. It wasn't long before their clothes were scattered around the room and they found each other immensely enjoying each other's company.

The morning came quickly and with it a knock on their door followed by a blonde who was happy to see her friends. Glinda pulled back the large curtains and Fiyero hissed while Elphaba moaned.

"Out of bed you lazy bums!" The blonde teased.

"Sweet mother of Oz," Fiyero moaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Enjoy last night did you?" Glinda continued her teasing.

"And all two hours of sleep," Elphaba's eyes were scrunched closed but she was smirking just the same.

"What couldn't wait until later?" Fiyero asked.

"Two things. The Council is demanding a meeting in an hour and our daughters," the blonde calmed down.

"Why does the Council have their panties in a bunch for this early in the morning?" Elphaba asked, turning to look at her friend.

"What's wrong with our daughters?" Fiyero now removed his arm from his face and looked at both ladies.

"The Council's panties are always in a bunch but apparently that stunt we pulled in Munchkinland has them extra wedgiefied," the blonde explained.

"You'll have to be more specific," Elphaba chuckled.

"Daughters! More important than those idiots!" Fiyero pointed out.

"They were having a sleepover last night. Anything else we need to worry about besides you know the whole dragon thing?" Elphaba asked. Glinda was uncharacteristically quiet and that made both of her and Fiyero's parent radar perk up. The green woman started to open her mouth when Glinda put a finger to her lips. They remained quiet as the blonde snuck to the door.

"I knew I heard children!" Glinda yelled through the door. There were scuffling feet and suddenly it sounded like a herd of elephants on the stairs.

"We'll talk later. Get dressed," the blonde said ducking out of the door leaving the two parents to wonder.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I'm so glad that the Council was happy to see us," Elphaba rolled her eyes as she, Fiyero, and Glinda entered her office. Captain Asli was on his way after handling some Gale Force issues.

"You'd think the impeding holiday break would have put them in a better mood," Fiyero nodded collapsing into one of the plush chairs in his wife's office.

"I defy them to come up with a better idea than Elphie's for the Munchkins," Glinda said collapsing next to him in a similar chair while Elphaba sat behind her desk trying to understand the mountain of paperwork that had been dumped their by her assistant George. He was a hard worker and she was sure that he was glad she was back to field all the questions that he had no ability to answer.

"Hello everyone. Glad to have you back," Asli smiled as he entered the office. He closed the door before heading to sit on the office couch.

"Glad to be back and to see you my friend," Fiyero leaned forward and shook his hand.

"So now that we're all here, what do you think is going on with our daughters?" Elphaba got right to the point.

"Nothing I can prove but when I got back their friendship dynamic seems to have shifted," Glinda said.

"They're ten and eight. What exactly are we talking about?" Fiyero was confused.

"Things have changed between them but I don't think it's anything to fret about," Asli said having witnessed most of the changes between the two.

"They're practically inseparable and more than once I've gone to check on Marisol before we head to bed and found her not in her own bed," Glinda was obviously concerned.

"She's been sneaking into Isabelle's room?" Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"That I did not know," Asli admitted.

"How could you not?" Fiyero asked.

"Well while I was raising four children on my own, I also had a nation to worry about so I was a little preoccupied. Isabelle and Erhan had been very helpful getting the younger ones ready for school and getting them to their activities," the Captain said.

"We are sorry about that. I didn't think we'd be gone so long," Elphaba admitted before continuing,

"But basically we're having this meeting because Isabelle has possibly become a mother figure to Marisol?"  
"I can't put my finger on it but it's weird and I haven't asked the girls because I didn't know how," the blonde admitted. Elphaba stood and went to the door. She then went out into the hallway and found George working diligently at his desk.

"Could you get Professor Cengel for me?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course Miss Elphaba," he quickly stood and took off down the hall and she returned to the group.

"What are you up to?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"Professor Cengel needs to be brought in on this. We have yet to figure out why Izzy and I are somehow linked and she would have the most dealings with our daughters besides the Captain. No offense, Asli, but girls will do things while one of their fathers is not around that they won't do in front of their father," she said.

"As boys do away from their mothers. No offense taken," he winked. There was a knock on the door and it swung open to reveal George and the Professor.

"Thank you George. Professor, please come in," Elphaba smiled. George quickly left them and the Professor took a seat.

"You want to know about Isabelle don't you?" Cengel asked.

"Yes we do. Did you find anything?" Glinda wanted to know, obviously anxious which confused the Professor.

"There are no books that I have access to that explain what happened but I surmise that it was an unconscious act by Miss Elphaba. I have taken the liberty of writing Queen Adalet and Avantador and I'm waiting for their response. They probably didn't tell you because we were trying to keep things quiet. If someone untrustworthy figured out that they could hurt Miss Elphaba and by proxy Isabelle, then they could possibly try something. Especially since I had a scary thought regarding the blood oath – if Miss Elphaba wasn't doing it subconsciously then it could be a direct result or extension of the principal regarding the sapping of someone else's strength to keep you alive," she said.

"Because Isabelle has powers it went to her first instead of Fiyero," Elphaba's color drained.

"It's entirely possible. Its next target could possibly be Semir given his Dragonlord status," Cengel admitted.

"What can we do about it?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"That's why I wrote your mother. She has to have some books or something on the subject. My guess is that, that wasn't the only reason you called me in here," the Professor said.

"What else could we need to talk about?" Asli was trying to stay cool.

"Isabelle and Marisol," Cengel was honest.

"They seem super close don't they?" Glinda asked.

"I have a theory for that but no proof," the older woman admitted.

"What?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"I think her tumor changed the way her brain works. Not necessarily in a bad way but there is something different. Marisol has assumed the role of mother while both of you were away. She admitted to me that she's been sneaking into Isabelle's room because she's concerned that at any moment her friend could start bleeding again. Confronted by her friend's mortality, she's become overly protective and instead of pushing back, Isabelle is letting her do so, as if she needs her to act as some sort of safety net. Perhaps you should talk to them and see if that helps," Cengel suggested.

"As soon as they get home," Elphaba nodded.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Izzy!" Elphaba pulled her daughter in for a hug the moment that she exited the carriage after arriving home from school. The child didn't say anything but gripped her mother tight as if she was afraid it wasn't real. Fiyero watched as Marisol heaved a sigh, he figured it was more out of relief than of anything else but he know understood what Glinda was talking about, something was off.

"Oh sure she gets a hug," Semir broke the moment and Elphaba let go of Isabelle.

"Did you really think I'd forget you young man?" She gave him a look.

"No," he chuckled as she pulled him into a hug too. He was so much like his father it was scary.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"I have no idea but I bet you could ask Chef Roberto," Elphaba smirked. Semir beamed and took off like a shot.

"Definitely his father's son," Glinda laughed as she joined the group, giving Marisol a hug. Erhan settled for a smile. As of late, he figured being hugged in public was embarrassing.

"That he is. How about I take the boys to get ready for dinner?" Fiyero offered.

"Good idea," Elphaba winked. With that, Fiyero led Erhan away and the ladies headed for Elphaba's office. George stopped the witch outside of her office to ask her something and Glinda ushered them into the room.

"I do not mean to pry Miss Elphaba but I worry," he said.

"What is it?" She was certain that he was just concerned like everyone else close to the situation.

"Well I just know that for me, I knew early on that I was different. Maybe not as young as they are but, early enough," George didn't come out and say it but Elphaba knew what he was getting at.

"I don't know. I'm hoping to find out what is going on. Hopefully they can help us. Though if it turns out one of them or both of them need assistance, can I count on you?" Elphaba asked. The Grand Vizier had known from early on in his career, that her assistant was gay. She'd caught him staring at Asli once or twice, in a way that most men did not, and one day asked him in her office privately about it. She didn't want to intrude on his life but she also knew that society was treating being gay as a sickness, even though she doubted that was the case. Many did not come out and tell others of their situation because it usually led to violence against them. Elphaba couldn't understand why as George was one of the sweetest men she'd ever met and he certainly deserved better. She'd vowed to protect him and his partner Michael as much as she could.

"It would be an honor to help in any way that I can. Though they might be more comfortable talking to a woman," George admitted.

"True but maybe I'll need your help then," Elphaba said.

"Of course, anything," he smiled and then the green woman headed into her office. The girls looked as though they'd committed some terrible crime and she wondered what Glinda had told them.

"Why the faces?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she headed to the chair behind her desk.

"Mom thinks there's something wrong with us," Marisol looked about ready to cry.

"No she doesn't. She's worried, like I'm worried. You went through something traumatic and no matter how much we might not want to admit it, it changes us. I'm only sorry that we have not been able to sit down and talk until now," Elphaba said, trying to help the youngest understand.

"There is something wrong," Isabelle said.

"What do you think it is?" Her mother asked.

"I've never felt so scared in my life," her daughter admitted.

"Regrettably, we think that's because of the blood oath with Avantador. We're trying to figure it out but right now, we have to deal with the consequences," Elphaba sighed.

"So it could happen again? I almost died, twice," Isabelle clenched her fists; her shift in demeanor was obvious. She'd gone from scared to angry in no time flat.

"I know and I'm very concerned about that. If it means that I have to shut myself up in this palace until we figure this out, I'll do it. You have to know that I would never hurt you intentionally. I love you," Elphaba got out of her chair and headed toward her daughter's chair on the other side of the desk.

"If you loved me you would have come home right after it happened!" Isabelle's anger was rising in a hurry.

"Don't think I didn't want to! I couldn't leave Munchkinland in a shambles," she pulled her daughter in close trying to make her understand.

"Why not? They hate your guts! Why did you have to help them?!" Isabelle shoved her away.

"Innocent people would get hurt. There'd be chaos. Sometimes, as much as it hurts, the greater good is something we have to think about. Their shenanigans could spill over the borders and threaten their neighbors, one of whom is your Grandmother. I couldn't let that happen," Elphaba tried to explain.

"You care more about everyone else than you do about me!" Suddenly the furniture in the room lifted off the floor as the child's anger manifested in her powers.

"Izzy please put the furniture down. We can talk about this. We want to help," Glinda spoke up.

"No!" Isabelle's anger had become full blown rage. Elphaba knew if they didn't do something fast everyone would be in trouble. Quickly, she grabbed her daughter and pulled her tight to her.

"You have no idea how much it hurt to know that I couldn't come home. I love you Izzy, since the moment you were born. I would never abandon you. Now please, put the furniture down. No one needs to get hurt. If not for me then for Marisol and Aunt Glinda," the green woman said. Suddenly, just as her rage started, it was gone and Isabelle was sobbing.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Is everyone ok?" George burst into the room upon hearing the commotion. He wasn't the only one as guards soon entered the room too.

"Everything is fine. I appreciate everyone's concern," Glinda smiled at them. The guards looked at each other, not sure if they believed her. Isabelle was balling her eyes out and Marisol looked as though she's had a heart attack, her skin pale.

"Shall I call the doctor?" A corporal asked.

"Would you please? And Professor Cengel, if you would," Glinda continued to smile and everyone exited the room.

"What's wrong with me?" Isabelle wanted to know as her crying slowly subsided.

"We're going to figure this out. You're not alone in this," Elphaba had refused to let go of her daughter.

"I'm sorry," the young girl said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. This is on me," her mother told her. Glinda's heart was breaking, knowing that as much as she wanted to help, she didn't know how.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" Sebastian asked as he cautiously entered the room.

"Yes, Isabelle…" Elphaba started, unsure of what to call what she'd witnessed.

"Not to worry, Izzy. We'll get this under control," the doctor smiled as the young girl finally extracted herself from her mother.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so. Doctor Magi is on his way. His apprentice has been itching to help your Grandmother so he figured he'd check up on her favorite grandchildren," Sebastian smiled. The man's bedside manner was impeccable as Isabelle smiled slightly.

"What's going on?" Professor Cengel asked as she entered the room.

"Glinda will fill you in. I'm following the Doctor and Izzy to the infirmary," Elphaba let her know.

"Very good," the professor nodded. With that Elphaba, Isabelle, and Doctor Sebastian left leaving Glinda and Marisol to explain what had happened in the Grand Vizier's office.

Needless to say that by the time the three made it down to the infirmary, Fiyero was down there. The guards had alerted the Captain and he in turn offered to keep an eye on the boys while the Prince headed down to check on his wife and daughter. Doctor Sebastian pulled Isabelle aside to speak with her in his office and Fiyero pulled Elphaba into his arms as they sat down outside the office in some wooden chairs.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"Mood swings like I've never seen. One second she's sad and the next she's angry. Then her anger quickly became rage and her powers kicked in. I thought we were all in big trouble. What's wrong with our baby?" She wanted to know, trying to stay strong but finding it very hard.

"The Doctor will know what to do," Fiyero tried to reassure her but he was wondering if he was reassuring himself too. Just then, they heard the great flapping of wings and looked out the window to see Avantador and Doctor Magi.

"Doctor Magi told Sebastian he was coming, I didn't think it by dragon," Elphaba said as the nurses opened the window and let the Doctor in.

"Princess, might I have a word?" Avantador asked.

"Of course," Elphaba nodded and detangled herself from Fiyero. She quickly went to the window and climbed into the dragon's hand.

"Semir called to me. What is going on?" He asked, not beating around the bush. He then pulled her up close to his ear so they could have some sort of privacy and the witch quickly explained. Avantador frowned and then said,

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He helped Elphaba back to the window and took off for parts unknown.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I made one slight correction to Chapter 24. It won't affect your understanding of the story, I just noticed a little slip up. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

"While Doctor Magi is taking a look at Izzy, I'd appreciate a few moments of your time," Doctor Sebastian said to Elphaba and Fiyero. They nodded and headed into his office.

"How bad is it Doc?" Fiyero asked as they sat down.

"Well the best way that I can describe it would be like when a soldier comes home from battle and he returns different than when he left," Sebastian admitted.

"Battle fatigue?" Fiyero cocked an eyebrow.

"Almost though Izzy did admit to me that she's having nightmares of things that look and feel real but she knows that she herself never experienced them. I'm guessing that these nightmares are caused by the magical link she shares with her mother and her experiences from Munchkinland but I don't know enough about magic to say for sure," Sebastian admitted.

"So that would explain why Marisol has been sneaking into Izzy's room. She's trying to comfort her," Elphaba nodded.

"That would be my guess but I take it that the girls didn't explain that to you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm afraid that we never got that far," Elphaba sighed.

"Just as well, I'd like to question Marisol to see if she can add any insight. I know they are young and so for them trying to describe something that they have no reference for, is hard. Still, the more information I have, the better," Sebastian told them.

"She's with Glinda up in my office. They were talking to Professor Cengel when we left," Elphaba said.

"Ok, I'll go see her now then while Magi has Izzy distracted," Sebastian winked and stood from behind his desk. Elphaba smiled at him but he could tell that she was having a hard time with everything. He figured that she felt like this was all her fault, a condition that had been beaten into her since birth. The doctor had seen her scars and when he offered to have charges brought against whomever had done this to her, he'd been told about her father.

"This is not your fault Miss Elphaba. You had to do what was best for Oz and you've saved a lot of people," the doctor said. Another weak smile from the green woman as they all exited the office. Fiyero shook the doctor's hand and they headed over to Doctor Magi while Sebastian went in search of Marisol.

"I wanted so much for our children to grow up without going through what I went through and all I've managed to do is steer them directly into it," Elphaba sighed.

"No you didn't. Look at the boy our son has become. He can talk to dragons and he's as smart as a whip. Unnamed God knows he didn't get that from me. Izzy is as smart as you are and she's protective of her friends and family. All qualities you gave them. You're amazing, as I have always told you and you gave our children those same qualities," Fiyero kissed her temple.

"Semir is green and Isabelle has been exposed to things that she should never have been exposed to," Elphaba pointed out.

"They have your strength. They will overcome. Especially since they have us to guide them," Fiyero said.

"Semir has your positive attitude and Izzy has your eyes," she smiled.

"Well at least I was good for something," he chuckled. Elphaba playfully smacked him on the shoulder as they arrived to the bed where Doctor Magi was running some standard tests on their daughter. He was checking her reflexes and the feeling in her limbs.

"Good news! You're physically fit as a fiddle," Magi smiled at her, helping her stand.

"I wish that was what we were worried about," Isabelle admitted.

"It's the first step in your journey on the road to getting better," he pointed out.

"A very good place to start if you ask me," Elphaba smiled before pulling her daughter into a hug. Fiyero pulled the doctor aside, leaving the two alone for a few moments.

"Avantador is on the case. He promised he'd be back," the green woman said as they pulled apart and sat down on the bed.

"Good," Isabelle smiled slightly.

"Honey, I think it's time that I talk to you about something that I never spoke about to anyone, except your Auntie Glinda and your father," Elphaba said.

"What is it?" Her daughter asked.

"Well when I was younger than you are now, I lost my mother. My father blamed me and he blamed me for my sister's medical problems. I spent a better part of my life believing that I was nothing but dirt. To be walked on, kicked, and stomped, until there was nothing left. Something inside of me wouldn't let me believe it. It was a very small part, I will admit, but I held onto that and it led me to pull myself up and out of my situation. I did have some help from Aunt Glinda and your dad, and a few other friends, and while some scars are permanent, they don't have to just be a reminder of the bad. They can be reminders of the good things that came later," Elphaba explained. She would not go into detail; her daughter did not need that on her plate.

"Your scars?" Isabelle wanted to know.

"Yes my physical ones and my mental ones. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you need to believe in yourself and promise yourself that you can get better. You have a lot of people cheering for you and supporting you and I want you to lean on them whenever you need. I will always love you my Izzy and I want to help you as much as I can but there will be moments where I can't, no matter how hard I want to or I try. Sometimes there are things you have to do yourself," her mother told her.

"I love you Mom," Isabelle leaned over and put her head on her mother's shoulder. Elphaba pulled her in tight for another hug.

"And I love you too Izzy," she said, kissing her head. Fiyero came over and said that Chef Roberto had sent up dinner with a special delivery. Isabelle looked up and saw her brother beaming from ear to ear pushing a cart full of something that smelled delicious.

"Dinner a la carte," Semir smiled.

"I'm starving," Isabelle admitted.

"Well we best dig in then," Fiyero winked as he pulled the lids off of the food and it was discovered that they were all really hungry. After dinner, Fiyero took Semir to do his homework and Professor Cengel came up to the infirmary to speak to Elphaba while letting Isabelle do her homework.

"I think I might have something that could help," the Professor said.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Close to finishing this one up. Not sure if I'll start a new series. I'd love your input! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

"What do you have?" Elphaba asked as the Professor took a seat next to Izzy on the bed. Despite being the girl's teacher, she gave her a hug.

"Well there is a spell to separate two linked beings which I think will work but I have to admit that there is nothing in there that would state it works on people who have been bonded to a dragon via blood oath. Speaking of dragons, where is Avantador?" Cengel asked.

"He took off a while ago, promising to be back as soon as he could. Where he went is anyone's guess," Elphaba admitted.

"Well I'd like his input before I go trying something that only ends up making things worse," the Professor explained.

"Understandable and most definitely appreciated," the green woman smiled.

"We've been flying by mom's broom handle a lot lately," Isabelle piped up.

"And by the seat of our pants too," Cengel chuckled.

"Welcome to my life," Elphaba laughed.

"What's wrong with structure and order?" Isabelle wanted to know.

"Nothing but since the day I defied the Wizard, I've had no structure or order. Even as Grand Vizier, a job that should be full of those things, I've been flying by the handle on my broom," her mother chuckled.

"Well, I need to get to my homework. Providing I can function like a normal person, I still need to go to school tomorrow," Isabelle stood and the two older ladies stood with her.

"Not a bad idea. I'll let the doctors know," Elphaba smiled and headed for Doctor Sebastian's office. She knocked on the door and the doctor bade her to enter.

"Ah Miss Elphaba, please have a seat," Sebastian smiled slightly.

"Actually, Izzy wants to know if she can go do her homework," the green woman said.

"Of course. Until Avantador gets back, I'm afraid we aren't able to move forward. Though the two of us would like to talk to you and Prince Fiyero," Sebastian told her.

"I'll get the Professor to help Izzy and then I'll retrieve my husband," she smiled and quickly left the room. Her concern was something that she could not hide from her daughter.

"What'd they say?" She asked.

"You may go with the Professor and do your homework. Nothing to worry about," Elphaba smiled.

"Excellent. Come let us go and find out what exciting things await in your rucksack," Cengel smiled and led the girl away while Elphaba headed toward her son's room. She found Fiyero there though it did not look like Semir was getting his homework done. They two of them were locked in a game of chess which was surprising because usually Semir beat his father soundly every time.

"Boys," Elphaba announced her presence.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble," Fiyero spoke up as he left his seat.

"Especially of someone isn't done with their homework," she remarked.

"I'm almost done," Semir tried to get her to believe it.

"Uh huh. Show me then," Elphaba said.

"Give me a few minutes," the young boy told her.

"You're lucky because your father and I are needed elsewhere but when we come back…" she gave him a look.

"I'll be completely done. I promise," he said.

"Excellent," she winked at him and then pulled Fiyero out into the hallway and they headed for the infirmary. Elphaba told him that she didn't know what the doctors uncovered but that the Professor had an idea for breaking the link between mother and daughter.

"Some progress then," he said as they entered the infirmary.

"Perhaps. I'm worried about what the doctors have to say," Elphaba admitted. Fiyero grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We'll handle this. Head on, like everything else," he said. She nodded and they knocked on the doctor's office door. Again he bade them to enter and they quickly shut the door behind them.

"We think that we've come to a conclusion regarding Miss Izzy," Sebastian admitted.

"How bad is it?" Elphaba asked.

"It's nothing that we haven't handled before but we think that she most definitely has a version of battle fatigue. Usually we would give a sleeping drought to the patient and they would be told to write everything down in a journal. It doesn't remove the symptoms but it has proven to ease them. We don't really have a cure for such a problem. It's not a physical issue but a mental one. Considering how much Izzy's brain has been through lately, we're hoping that as things return to some sort of normalcy that she'll begin to turn the corner," Sebastian explained.

"Izzy is very young to have such a problem so we're hoping that as such, she'll be able to bounce back quicker or at least get a better handle on things," Magi spoke up.

"And what about Marisol's behavior?" Fiyero asked.

"Temporary. She assumed the role of mother simply because she felt it necessary. What I would suggest though would be to make sure that she doesn't leave her room in the middle of the night. It will slow her progression into adulthood if she feels that she constantly needs to be in bed with someone else there. We have expressed this to Lady Glinda and she believes a pet will help. Seems Marisol was begging for a kitten before the whole Munchkinland incident," Sebastian explained.

"Sounds good. What about Isabelle? Perhaps a pet would help her too?" Elphaba wondered.

"I know a man who trains dogs back home in the Vinkus and I have sent him a letter. With any luck, I will hear back from him in a few days. His family did a lot of work with soldiers who did not live near a doctor and could not be helped on a weekly basis. It seems to be working," Magi said.

"Sounds great. Maybe we could make a trip back home with the excuse of visiting my mother and Izzy just happens to get a pet while we're there," Fiyero smiled.

"What about Semir? Is he going to ask for a pet?" Elphaba worried that the younger one would feel left out.

"The man has puppies which Semir could look at. The dog that Izzy would get would be at least two years old," Magi explained.

"That covers everything. Now we just need to wait for Avantador," Elphaba said.

"Won't have to wait long," Sebastian chuckled as he could hear the nurses scrambling about outside his office. They all got up and left the room to find Queen Adalet standing in the infirmary.

"We have something," she smiled.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"You're sure about this?" Fiyero asked giving his wife a concerned look. They had moved into Elphaba's office balcony to discuss things in private, or as privately as they could since Avantador needed to be present. Queen Adalet had brought one of her mother's books which contained the most anyone could find on dragons, their connections with humans, and consequences thereof. She'd pointed out something that Avantador said was their best shot at possibly trying to get the children off of the list of people affected. Coupled with the spell that the Professor had found, it could, in theory prevent things in the future.

"As sure as I'll ever be. We can't exactly test it on anyone," Elphaba heaved a sigh.

"You sure?" Glinda spoke up.

"Who is left to test it on?" Her friend gave her a look, concerned that the blonde had had another one of those moments where her mouth spoke before her brain processed what she was saying.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the kids," she said.

"Hey," Fiyero gave her a feigned hurt look which earned him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"I have to be honest, there is risk involved but I don't see many other options," Avantador spoke up.

"If it will stop the kids from being affected than we have to try. I mean what if I had died in Munchkinland? I could not ask my children for such a sacrifice when they had no say in the matter," Elphaba told them. The conversation was interrupted by George who joined them out on the balcony.

"It's awfully cold out here. Does anyone need another jacket or anything?" He asked.

"We're almost done but thank you George," Elphaba smiled.

"Well don't thank me just yet. I just received a letter from the newly elected Governor of Munchkinland," he frowned and handed her the letter. She thanked him and then he quickly headed back inside.

"What does it say?" Glinda asked.

"Why would it not be addressed to Glinda?" Asli wanted to know. Elphaba shrugged and opened the letter.

"Dear Grand Vizier Tiggular, it is with great apprehension that I write to you. The once hero of our people, the Tin Man, is asking to see you before we carry out his sentence. He has been found guilty of treason and normally this is not something that would be allowed but I know that you were once friends. His execution will be delayed until I hear back from you.

"If you could speak to the Great Dragon of the Vinkus, we believe that he will be the only one who could help us carry out the Tin Man's sentence as hanging will not work. His metal body is too heavy and he doesn't quite have a neck, and to be honest, our other option was to drop him in the lake and watch him rust but some thought that would be inhumane.

"Many thanks, Governor Puj." They all just stood there, unsure of what to do or say. It would be Avantador that would break the silence after a few minutes.

"Why don't you think on it and then I will either take you to Munchkinland or I will go myself," he suggested.

"Very good. Thank you," Elphaba smiled slightly.

"All right inside with you all. We'll conduct our great experiment in the morning," Avantador smiled and then moved toward his designated spot out in the courtyard. The servants had made room for him to sleep as they figured he didn't want to leave the Palace walls.

"Anyone for coffee?" Fiyero asked.

"I was thinking more like ale," Asli admitted.

"Works for me," the Prince said as they headed inside. Glinda could tell that Elphaba was seriously debating the letter that had just arrived.

"You don't owe him anything. You don't need to go," the blonde said. Her friend just gave her a small smile and the group headed for the study.

To Be Continued…


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. New story and new perspective next week!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The next morning Elphaba tried the spells that they had located in the books on the children. Everyone was apprehensive but everyone also understood the consequences. Once she was done, Isabelle admitted she didn't feel any different and Semir just shrugged. Avantador offered up a simple test – have Elphaba prick her finger. If no corresponding wound appeared on Isabelle, then they should be good. As for the blood oath, well there was no test that anyone was willing to attempt. It was more of a cross-your-fingers kind of arrangement.

Elphaba pricked her finger with a needle and Isabelle watched her own finger. Nothing appeared and the young girl was not in pain, which led to a group hug from everyone present. Avantador could just smile but he was glad to see the ones who he protected, happy for once.

Later that day, the dragon and the Grand Vizier had a conversation regarding the Tin Man's request. They both knew that the decision could not be put off. They spoke at length and finally came to what they felt was a good conclusion.

"Great Dragon of the Vinkus, thank you for coming. We are in a bit of a pickle," Governor Puj of Munchkinland smiled slightly the next day when Avantador landed in the capital city.

"Princess Elphaba explained it to me. It would seem a complex problem. Though I believe we have two solutions for you," the dragon smiled.

"Two? Oh my. Well I guess we better get down to business then. Where is the Grand Vizier?" Puj asked, realizing that Elphaba was nowhere to be seen.

"She sends her regards to you and me in her place," Avantador explained.

"Very good. I imagine it was not an easy decision to make, although maybe given what had transpired…" Puj let the thought hang there for a moment or two.

"Well I can explain your options and then I will do whichever you think is best," the dragon said.

"Please do," the governor smiled.

"The first one would be that I transform him back into a human and then you hang him for his crimes. The second was the one I liked the best – I transform him back into a human and then cast a spell on him," Avantador said.

"What kind of spell?" Puj was wondering what he meant.

"One that causes him to wander for the rest of his existence. He would have no purpose, no name, no property, and he would not be recognizable to anyone. He will then be banished from Oz and his name and the name "Tin Man" stricken from every written record inside of Oz. This way he does not become a martyr to his cause and he will no longer be a part of the history of Oz. No one outside of those that knew him now will ever know of him other than stories passed down verbally. He will fade into legend as no one will ever prove that he existed," Avantador said.

"But he will know," Puj pointed out.

"That's the point. It will be utterly infuriating and no one will believe him because he won't look like his does now or he ever did before he became the Tin Man," the dragon said.

"How do I explain this to the Council and to my constituents?" The governor wanted to know.

"You tell them that the Grand Vizier is handling him personally given the attack he perpetrated on her," Avantador told him.

"Done and done then. I will transfer him to your custody. Please see that he has a nasty fall when you drop him outside the Ozian border would you?" Puj asked.

"Consider it done," Avantador smiled and that was that. For the remainder of his life Boq would fume and stew and never let go of his anger. Bitter, alone, and in a strange land, the Munchkin died fifty years later, never able to realize his mistake and what he had done.

A week after the excommunication of Boq, Fiyero, Elphaba, and the kids travelled to the Vinkus. They met up with the dog trainer, a man by the name of Emre, he led Semir and Fiyero to the puppies in the barn close by, leaving the two to play with them and pick one. Then he turned his attention to Isabelle and Elphaba.

"A dog fit for a Princess, that is a tall order," Emre said as they walked to a second barn.

"Why can't I get a puppy?" She asked.

"Because you need a special dog. A special dog for a special young lady. I have just the one. I knew from the minute I received that letter telling me you were coming which one was born to help you," Emre smiled.

"You did?" Isabelle gave him a surprised look.

"Of course," he said, opening the door. Unlike the puppies, the dogs did not come running to the door or the people there. They stayed put until the trainer spoke up.

"Kader," this gold colored dog appeared from the pack, wagging her tail.

"Good girl. This is Isabelle. You go with her, you protect her," Emre took the young girl's hand and let Kader sniff it. The sniff turned into a lick and Isabelle giggled.

"She likes you. Her name means fate or destiny. I feel like you two will be great companions. Now I have to show you a few things so that you understand Kader and she understands you, ok?" Emre asked. Isabelle nodded and they got to work with Elphaba looking on. Not long after they started, Semir, Fiyero, and his new puppy arrived. The young boy had chosen a black puppy which had already fallen asleep in his arms.

"He's going to have to walk you know," Fiyero said to him.

"Well I like him where he is," Semir said, snuggling the puppy into his chest. His father chuckled and turned to his wife.

"How goes it?" He asked.

"Well. The dog already loves her. So patient and so attentive," Elphaba smiled.

"Excellent," Fiyero leaned over and kissed her cheek. Once the training was done, Emre gave Semir instructions on how to train his puppy, whom he'd named Attila. Soon after, Fiyero paid the man handsomely and they returned to the castle to visit with Adalet.

Later, Elphaba checked on the children before heading to bed herself. Attila was in the bed, snuggled up to Semir under the covers. Elphaba chuckled and moved onto her daughter's room. There she found Kader, snuggled at the foot of the bed, while Isabelle slept. Elphaba smiled and moved onto the room she was sharing with her husband.

"All is quiet on the Western Front?" He asked.

"So it would seem," she nodded as she closed the door.

"Good because I have a front I'd like to investigate and it just so happens to be attached to you," Fiyero waggled his eyebrows.

"That has to be one of the worst ones yet," Elphaba couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't want my front?" He said, keeping up the gag.

"Of course I do. Every day, since we met, I've said to myself, he has a great front," she continued to laugh as she stripped out of her dress.

"Don't bother with the jammies. I know I didn't," Fiyero waggled his eyebrows again.

"You're incorrigible," Elphaba shook her head.

"I try to be," he chuckled. She laughed at that as well and then climbed into bed clad only in her underwear. Fiyero teased her about making him work for it and then they found their lips occupying each other's. Life was beginning to calm down and turn around and Elphaba hoped for more nights like this. There would be bumps and bruises along the way but they would see them through just as they always had – together.

 **THE END**


End file.
